1. Field of the Invention
In one aspect, this invention relates to devices for sensing the level of liquid in a container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art liquid level sensing devices have applied a direct current to a transformer, circuit board, and lamp driver system which are connected to a probe in a reservoir to be monitored.
The prior art systems applied a direct current to the probe which caused electrolytic action at the probes. The electrolytic action causes the deposition of material on the probe or dissolving of the probe. As a result, prior art probes required periodic cleaning or replacement.
Further, the prior art probes all required an individual circuit system for each probe monitored. Thus, prior art probes required expensive circuit parts for each probe.